The invention relates to a connection of a membrane assembly support tube supporting a filtration membrane with another pipe part, in particular a bend. Connections of a membrane support tube supporting a filtration membrane with another pipe part, in particular a bend, are known.
A connection is for instance known, whereby the seal consists of a sleeve of elastomeric material, which extends to within the support tube and co-operates with the filtration membrane, which sleeve has a flange at its end, which extends at least along the end face of the membrane support tube.
This known connection often presents the disadvantage that the seal is insufficient or that there are difficulties when mounting the sleeve with a flange of elastomeric material.
Similar difficulties are observed in a connection of a membrane support tube supporting a filtration membrane having a bend as another pipe part, whereby the support tube and the other pipe part each are provided with an end recess conically widening toward the end face of the bend, the assembly support tube respectively, having a sealing ring with at least two end faces, whereby the outer shape as seen from the centre, conically tapers toward the end faces corresponding to the conical contours of the recesses. Said sealing ring comprises a sleeve of an elastomeric material which extends to within the assembly support tube and co-operates with the filtration membrane.